


My Greatest Fear

by BeckyJoleneAuman



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5777506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeckyJoleneAuman/pseuds/BeckyJoleneAuman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off the song, My Greatest Fear, by award winning country artist, Mr. Randy Travis.</p><p>Melissa has one greatest fear, losing her husband, Captain Jonathan Archer. She thinks of a 20th century country that comes to mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Greatest Fear

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so please don't judge my story!

My Greatest Fear

\- Star Trek: Enterprise

\- Jonathan Archer / Melissa Archer (née Gage)

* * *

 

* Disclaimer(s):*

1: I do NOT own anyone or anything in the Star Trek Enterprise universe, as Rick Berman and Brannon Braga own the rights.

2: I do NOT own the song lyrics to 'My Greatest Fear', as award winning country artist, Mr. Randy Travis, owns the rights to this wonderful song. 

* * *

 

** Please let me know if song lyrics are allowed in stories or not. I am a new member, so please let me know if I do something wrong. **

* * *

 

Archer Residence

San Francisco, CA

2152

 

It has been one year. One year since Melissa Archer, has seen her husband, Jonathan Archer, Captain of the USS Enterprise. She wonders wonders if him and his fellow crewmates are alright. She looks over at her and Jonathan's wedding photo, taken on their wedding day in April 2150. Melissa wore a peach colored lace and chiffon sweetheart strapless neckline dress, with her dark chocolate brown locks up in a princess style hairstyle. Her eyes are a gorgeous emerald green, and her skin is like a fair/golden tannish shade. Her beloved is wearing his Starfleet uniform, with one arm wrapped around her waist, and one of her arms around his, with her red and pink rose boquet in her hand. 

 

She then thinks of what would happen if he was to be killed or how long he was gone. Melissa then remembers the lyrics to a song by 20th century country singer Randy Travis, which is called My Greatest Fear. She thinks of the lyrics as she stands in front of the large bay window of her home, as her hair is down, aand she's wearing her longsleeve nightgown.

 

 

Sometimes many miles may lay between us

But only for the job I choose to do 

And one thought helps me through my darkest hour

Each mile brings me closer to you

 

Please believe you're all I ever wanted

If you should leave, I don't know what I'd do

I'd be like a child afraid of darkness

The greatest fear I have is losing you

 

Heaven knows I've always had these demons

Watching for a place to take control

Whispering you'll never be there for me

Waiting at the end of my road

 

Please believe you're all I ever wanted

If you should leave, I don't know what I'd do

I'd be like a child afraid of darkness

The greatest fear I have is losing you

 

Alone I wonder through this world, no meaning in my life

And I found you and finally saw the light

 

So please believe you're all I ever wanted

If you should leave I don't know what I'd do

I'd be like a child afraid of darkness

The greatest fear I have is losing you

 

The greatest fear I have is losing you

"Oh, Jon. I miss you so much. Please be safe my love and come home to me. Come home safe." Melissa says as she rubs her hands over her arms, to keep warm, as she stares up at the San Francisco night sky. 

* * *

 

Dedicated to my best friend, Amy Rosalyn Henderson (1995-2016), who recently passed away from the complications of colon cancer at the age of 21.


End file.
